


The Sound Of Madness

by Mysticality



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticality/pseuds/Mysticality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some like to think that the Mad King and Ryan are separate people. </p><p>Ryan is a kind, gentle person with a sweet affiliation with animals. </p><p>The Mad King is a ruthless ruler with an iron fist covered in blood who will kill for pleasure. </p><p>We feel sorry for Ryan because he can hear it. Always whispering in his ears...</p><p>The Sound of Madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We like to think that the Mad King and Ryan are separate people.

Ryan is a kind, gentle person with a sweet affiliation with animals.

The Mad King is a ruthless ruler with an iron fist covered in blood who will kill for pleasure.

We feel sorry for Ryan because he can hear it. Always whispering in his ears....

 

_The Sound of Madness._


	2. Help Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's daily routine...
> 
> The other members of the Haywood family, Laurie and Ryan's children are in a state of fictional non-existence.

**The Sound of Madness**

**Chapter 1: Help Me...**

**3rd Person POV – Ryan**

_**(The other members of the Haywood family, Laurie and Ryan's children are in a state of fictional non-existence.)** _

Ryan's phone blared loudly and he slapped it down. He pushed the blankets back and walked to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. He took a deep breath before reaching into the cabinet. He pulled from it a small bottle of pills. Four months before he had been diagnosed with multiple personality disorder after nearly killing a man while in a shopping mall and not remembering any of it. He spent a month and a half in a psychiatric hospital but disguised it as a vacation. He had masked it to everyone so far. He would take the pills and do his best to keep his emotions in check. He didn't have any problems yet. He continued with his morning routine weakly brushing his gentle sandy, blonde hair. As he was heading out for work he glanced back checking for things he might have forgotten. He drove to work at RoosterTeeth and strolled into the office. He sat down on his couch and began doing some editing.

Exhausted as usual from the nightmares he endured, he soon fell asleep. No one had been in the office when he fell asleep so there was no one to save him. Deep in the darkness of Ryan's mind he sat surrounded by his worst fears. Shadows slithered around him and his other side, The Mad King danced around with the dead bodies of his best friends. The Mad King smiled in his face as he held the body of Jack Patillo. Back in the real world, Ryan was asleep in a jumble of wires whimpering and crying out.

The other five Achievement Hunters stood by him unsure what to do.

“Don't you think we should wake him?” Gavin squeaked watching Ryan whimper quietly 

“Don't touch him.” Geoff commanded quietly.

“Geoff....” Ray's eyes reflected pain as he watched Ryan toss and turn.

“Geoff wake him up! We can't just let him fucking suffer.” Michael barked and Geoff took a deep breath. He took a step forward towards Ryan who he could now see had tears streaming down his face. He placed a hand on Ryan's shoulder and gently shook.

“Ryan....Ryan hey buddy wake up. Ryan!” Geoff's voice was gentle, on the brink of pleading. Ryan's eyes snapped open and he looked at Geoff. Geoff could feel he was shaking.

“Gavin go get a blanket and Ray go get him some water.” The two lads nodded solemnly and left.

“Ryan...are you alright?” Ryan's mind swirled with fear and then he saw Jack and put his face in his hands.

“H-He k-killed Jack.” Jack's eyes went wide.

Geoff, having a young daughter knew how to handle nightmares, “Who killed Jack?” Ryan shook his head the looming face flashed before his eyes. Ray came in and handed him a small paper cup of water. Ryan sipped it silently attempting to clear his mind. Gavin came in and handed the blanket to Geoff who placed it around Ryan. Ryan finished the water and set it down.

He wiped his face with a corner of the blanket and stared at the ground feeling embarrassed and ashamed. Geoff stood up back with the others.

“Ryan maybe you should go home.” Ryan shook his head.

“I have more editing to do.” Gavin shifted on his feet.

“I'll do it for you Ryan. Go home get some sleep.” Ryan sighed slightly pissed off.

“I'm fine, Really.” He saw raised eyebrows. “Stop looking at me like I'm a fucking monster!” He threw the blanket off and went to his actual desk. 

He sat down and Lindsay beside him said hello. “Hi Lindsay.” He mumbled then went to work on editing.

In the Achievement Hunter office there was an eggshell discussion. “Bullshit he's fine. After what we saw that is absolute fucking bullshit.”

Jack sighed. “Geoff he's embarrassed. It's a vulnerability to see him like that. Let him be. When he cools down then we will talk to him.” The Lads nodded.

“Maybe towards the end of the day we will talk to him.” Ray said.

“Alright but I know there's something. I-I can feel it.” Geoff sighed and they all went back to their desks.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys meet to discuss what to do.

**Sound of Madness**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

**3rd Person POV**

Ryan finished his work about an hour before the end of the day. He had been quiet all through the Lets Plays and Go. The guys tried not to upset him any further and just went along with it. 45 minutes before lock up the guys called him into the Achievement Hunter office. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't know if he was going to share with them the situation. He came in and sat down on his couch. They swiveled their chairs around to face him.

"So er...Ryan. We wanted to talk to you." Geoff started uneasily.  Ryan stared at them blankly.

"'Bout what?" Jack gave Geoff a soft look and Geoff sat back.

"We want to make sure you're OK." Jack voice was gentle.

"I'm fine."

Michael spoke, "No point in bullshitting us Ry. Not after...umm this morning," Ryan's look burned slightly.

"Rye please we aren't treating you like an animal we are just worried." Ray's voice was genuinely laced with concern. Ryan took a breath, he had to tell them.

"Four months ago I was diagnosed with multiple personality disorder. My  _vacation_ that was when I checked myself into a psychiatric hospital and stayed there. They dismissed me though. H-He only comes out when I'm emotional. If I'm upset or angry he fuels himself on it and overpowers me. He nearly got to me when you guys asked me the first time...I was mad and he liked it." The degree of shock registered on each of the other mens' faces.

"Ryan....I'm sorry." Michael squeaked out. "It's fine... Really... There's no way you could have known." 

_A Scene In Geoff's Mind:_

_We all sat at our desks except for Gavin. Gavin snuck up behind Ryan and whispered Boo! Ryan jumped and knocked Gavin off his feet. All the others were laughing. I noticed something. Ryan had a pained look. I didn't ask. I should have._

_Another Scene:_

_Ryan got a call during a GTA  V Let's Play and left the room. He came back in the room silent. We paused the recording. "What's up Rye Bread?" Ray asked._

_"My dog that I...uhh had since I was a kid. She passed away this morning."  We all gave our apologies and Ray and I tried to crack a few jokes. He smiled painfully. I though he was just sad. It was a weakness._

_**"If I'm upset or angry he fuels himself and overpowers me."** _

Geoff took a breath. "I-I noticed." The others turned to him.

"What?" Ryan was puzzled. "The day Gavin scared you. You looked like you were in pain. Then the day you got the call about your dog passing. I thought you were just shocked and sad but my little voice kept telling me that there was more to the situation." The others stared and Ryan nodded.

"Ryan...We are here for you." Jack smiled.

"You guys are amazing." Ryan was tearing up.

"Shit." Those were the last words from  _Ryan_  out came The Mad King laughing manically. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out came the Mad King~

**Sound of Madness**

**Chapter 3**

**The Laughter**

**3rd POV**

"Round and round we go until another one snaps!" The Mad King giggled.

Geoff let out a low growl like an angry dog and Jack's normally kind eyes burned with a furious fire.

"Get the fuck out of him!" Ray snarled.

"Why so angry  _my love_?" The Mad King ran a finger down Ray's jawline.

The others looked shocked. Ray's pupils dilated.

"Oh you didn't know how so very  _infatuated_ little Ryan is with you?" The Mad King let out another giggle prancing around Ray.

Ray angered bubbled over and he swung out at The Mad King. The Mad King jumped back dodging the punch.

"Ah Ah Ah. You wouldn't want to mess up your precious Ryan's impeccable body."

His cruel face was pulled back in a merciless smirk.

The other men stood by unable to defend or help Ray because they didn't want to hurt Ryan.

Ray's frustration boiled over and tears streamed down his face.

"You piece of shit, you need to give me back _my_ Ryan. Now! I WANT HIM BACK!" Ray was crying very clearly now.

All of the sudden The Mad King crumpled, his eyes which had turned blood red shifted back blue.

"Ray..." Ryan cried weakly reaching for him.

"Ryan!" The eyes kept flicking back and forth. The Mad King and Ryan were fighting for the body.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ryan shrieked.

The Mad King retorted with giggles of malevolent joy.

"You'll never be able to let me go James. You'll never be rid of me." After another round of devilish laughter The Mad King/Ryan hit the ground, out cold.

"Someone call an ambulance or something. WE NEED HELP!" The small Puerto Rican sobbed cradling Ryan. 


End file.
